


На вершине Апокрифа

by Playing_on_shakuhachi



Category: Elder Scrolls, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Elder Scrolls Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Star Wars: Rebels Spoilers, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_on_shakuhachi/pseuds/Playing_on_shakuhachi
Summary: Перемещение в Неизведанные Регионы привело далеко не к тем последствиям, на которые рассчитывал Эзра Бриджер.





	На вершине Апокрифа

Звёзды сначала появились длинными полосами перед иллюминаторами «Химеры», сменив сине-белый грозовой небосвод гиперпространства, а затем замерли. Зависли в тишине. Эзра застыл вместе с ними, всё ещё концентрируя внимание пурргилов на Трауне. Но щупальца отчего-то ослабляли свою хватку. Он чувствовал это. И то, что светового меча за поясом у него не было.

Пурргил освободил Трауна и скользнул куда-то, прячась в потемневших коридорах «Химеры». Эзра попытался дотянуться до Силы. Она была совсем рядом, как всегда. Но как только он касался её, то она будто исчезала. Даже не где-то рядом — а в нём самом. В Силе зияла пустота, которую он не мог заполнить. И он чувствовал, как постепенно его что-то поедало изнутри.

Он звал Силу на помощь в этой борьбе. Сила отзывалась и вступалась за него, будто понимая, что единственная могла сделать это.

Траун рядом начал откашливаться, приходя в себя после длительного удушения.

Сила проигрывала.

И в тот же момент Эзра почувствовал, что происходило на корабле. Смерть и гибель. Сотни тысяч душ единовременно уходили в Силу. И вместе с ними, где-то на другом краю галактики, в неё же отправлялись миллионы.

Лотал. Эзра задержал дыхание, почти не веря в то, что чувствовал. Крик боли и отчаяния, эхом разрывавший спокойствие и незыблемость всей Силы вокруг, обрушился на него, подавляя, уничтожая...

Наполняя. Пустота резко начала затягиваться. А вместе с ней стали исчезать мертвецы вокруг. Эзра хватал их, одного за другим, чтобы помочь Силе заткнуть брешь, которая появилась в нём. Он набивал ими пустоту в себе до отказа, не оставляя свободного места. Несколько отсеков, один за другим, исчезли в нём. Эзре хотелось больше.

Но тут к горлу резко подступила тошнота и он прыгнул к мостику, почти перевешиваясь через перила в приступе рвоты.

Только сейчас он понял, что не ел ничего уже больше дня. Из желудка выходила одна только желчь. Первые несколько секунд. После чего он просто, едва успевая перевести дыхание, выталкивал из себя весь воздух. Сухие спазмы не становились слабее.

И всё же голода и жажды, обычно подступавших после рвоты, он не чувствовал. Напротив — чувство наполненности. Не физическое. В Силе.

Тошнота понемногу отступала. Чуть расслабившись, Эзра упал рядом с перилами, часто дыша.

Раздались шаги. Он напрягся — и с усилием открыл глаза. Прямо на него смотрело дуло бластера. Эзра дёрнулся, попытался оттолкнуть его Силой. Но почувствовал, что не может этого сделать. Вернее, может, но не знает как.

Что-то изменилось. В Силе вокруг. В нём самом.

— Я бы выстрелил двадцать миллисекунд назад, если бы хотел выстрелить, — раздался над Эзрой тихий, спокойный голос, громом раскатившийся по мостику «Химеры».

— Что же ты не стреляешь? — процедил Эзра, поднимая глаза. Траун стоял в слегка помятом белом адмиральском кителе и, казалось, совершенно не беспокоился о том, что Эзра мог снова использовать Силу.

— Коснитесь вашей Силы.

— Что?

— Коснитесь. Иначе я выстрелю.

Эзра закрыл глаза и потянулся к Силе. Ничего. Ни одного живого существа вокруг. Только медленно уходивший экипаж «Химеры». И пустота, разраставшаяся всё сильнее и сильнее. Его собственная пустота.

— Поэтому я не стреляю. От вас гораздо больше толка, чем от вашего трупа.

— Я могу убить тебя щелчком пальца, — огрызнулся Эзра. Он откровенно блефовал, рассчитывая на то, что Траун слишком многого не знал о Силе. И не чувствовал её.

— Не можете. Иначе бы вы сделали это ещё на Лотале, — Траун оставался невозмутимым. — Или здесь и сейчас.

Эзре хотелось сказать что-то вроде «сдавайся!» — или вовсе одним мощным ударом сбросить Трауна с мостика. Но он не мог. И Траун это, скорее всего, знал.

Если только...

Протянувшись к Силе, Эзра попробовал схватить Трауна и поглотить его, как уже поглотил те несколько отсеков.

И в ту же самую секунду почувствовал резкую боль в спине. Открыв глаза, увидел зазубренное щупальце с копьеобразным наконечником, торчавшее в груди. Он попытался дёрнуться, отпрыгнуть — но не смог даже пошевелиться. Мир заплыл дымкой. Ноги, руки, голова онемели. Сила обернулась ничем в одну секунду. Эзра не мог видеть, не мог ощущать. Мог только слышать.

Выстрел. Другой. Звук разрывающейся плоти. И сдавленный хрип.

— Прости, — послышался жалобный, почти причитающий голос невероятной глубины. Кто-то, кого Эзра не знал. Возможно, не узнает никогда. — Я не хочу тебе страданий, _Митт’рау’нуруодо_.

— Откуда вы?..

— Он, — щупальце в груди, к ужасу Эзры, пошевелилось, явно указывая на него, — попросил моих слуг избавиться от вас, — Эзра попытался возразить, но не смог даже набрать воздуха, чтобы заговорить. 

— Моё имя?

— Мне ведомо всё, _Митт’рау’нуруодо_ , — когда это существо произносило имя Трауна, Эзру брала дрожь. Таких призвуков совершенно незнакомого языка он не слышал никогда. Тот страх, который на повстанцев наводило имя «Траун», и близко не мог с этим сравниться. — Все пути, все перекрёстки.

— Зачем я вам?

— Ты хочешь ведать всё. И ты готов сделать многое, чтобы ведать кое-что особенное. Ты мне нравишься, _Митт’рау’нуруодо_. Я предлагаю тебе сделку. Ты найдёшь то, что я давно потерял, я помогу тебе в твоей борьбе.

Страх мощной волной окатил Эзру. Если Империя заручится поддержкой столь могущественной сущности, то Восстание точно проиграет. И он ничего не сможет с этим сделать.

Он уже всё сделал.

— У этой сделки не будет никаких гарантий.

— У тебя нет возражений. Ты радуешь меня всё больше и больше.

— Моя жизнь в ваших руках. Я не могу возражать, — Траун по-прежнему говорил спокойно. Эзра не верил, что можно вести себя так рядом со столь могущественным противником.

— Хорошо. Ты принимаешь моё предложение?

— У меня есть один вопрос.

— Говори. Нет ничего приятнее, чем давать знание. Только принимать его.

— Зачем это вам?

— Те, кто грядёт, не будут разделять. Когда они явят свой обезображенный лик этой галактике, не останется ни старого мудрого принца, ни храброго чисса, ни маленького джедая. Как уже не осталось того мира, где я когда-то правил. Если ты их не остановишь, _Митт’рау’нуруодо_ , смерть придёт к каждому из нас. И ко мне — а я бессмертен.

— Кто вы такой?

— Я же сказал тебе. Я принц, что ведает неизведанное. 

— _Kherzbli-borza_ , — прошипел Траун на каком-то неизвестном языке.

— _Хермеус Мора_ , — поправило его чудовище. — Ты прав.

— Я думал, наш герой уже давно умер.

— То не ведомо никому, _Митт’рау’нуруодо_. Пока тебе придётся стать им.

— Я готов, — Траун сглотнул. Эзра в первый раз понял, что даже его самый опасный враг способен волноваться. — Какова моя часть сделки?

— Ты найдёшь своё главное оружие в борьбе против них. Где-то в этой галактике есть живая планета, дочь отца тех, кто грядёт. Отыщи её — и тогда узнаешь, как одолеть их.

— Сделка, — в голос Трауна вернулось прежнее хладнокровие. 

— Хорошо, — откликнулся монстр. — Этого забери себе, он мне больше не нужен. Если он выживет, то поможет тебе с моими слугами. Пока же дам я тебе маленький подарок.

Щупальце, всхлипнув, выскользнуло из груди Эзры. Он упал вниз. Где-то сверху послышался куда более привычный человеческий голос. Голосвязь, судя по всему:

— Гранд-адмирал!

— С кем я говорю?

— Капитан Пеллеон, звёздный разрушитель «Предостерегающий» класса «Имперский-один». 

— Состояние корабля, капитан.

— Почти не повреждён. Большая часть экипажа жива.

— Возьмите «Химеру» на буксир и пришлите отряд с медиками. Здесь есть пострадав...

Больше Эзра ничего не слышал. Он провалился в долгий сон.

Ему снились татуированные воины и туманные зелёные джунгли. И где-то совсем рядом жужжали жёлтые светлячки.


End file.
